Today is the Day
by Blister123
Summary: Today is the day Fiddleford confesses his feelings to Ford. I might make more kissy Fanfics


**Hello this is my first Fanfic. Wait! Don't go! I promise this will be good. Anyways, this is will be taking place in a hotel, when Ford and Fiddleford were in college. I hope you like it and please if you have requests just let me know, please.**

Today's the day, " _Okay, just go up to him and...just...keep it cool."_ Fiddleford thought to himself in the elevator. He held the Lilies tightly in his hands. " _Maybe I should practice._ " Fiddleford thought again. He looked at the mirror behind him. "Stanford Filbrick Pines...I've always-no...I've been meaning to tell you-"

The elevator stopped, making Fidds flinch. He turned back around, but was shocked to see his close friend Stanford himself coming in the elevator just as surprised as him. "Oh greetings, Fiddleford. Were you coming up to see me?" Ford said with a welcoming smile.

" _Oh dear, this wasn't part of the plan_."

Ford noticed the lovely flowers in Fiddleford's hand. "Whose that for?" Ford pointed at the beautiful Lilies.

"Uh...I-It's for you." Fiddleford answered with his head down.

From the moment Fiddleford answered, thoughts were flowing through Ford's head. " _I-Is he...no Ford don't be a idiot._ " Ford's smile grew, he was flattered.

With his head still low, Fiddleford held the the flowers up to Ford's chest. Ford grabbed the flowers with hesitation. "Stanford Filbrick Pines-" Fiddleford lifted his head so that he could see his friend's face, and he stood up straight. "I need to tell you something-" Fiddleford bit his lip. "...I...I'll tell later."

"But-" The elevator door finally opened and Fiddleford immediately speed walked out of the elevator, trying not to look at Ford. He quickly went to the men's restroom. He sighed with relief. "Damnit, what was that?! _Why is it so hard to confess your feelings to someone you...LOVE?!_ "

Ford looked at the men's restroom then his gaze fell on the flowers in his hands. He smiled softly. Then he looked back at the restroom his friend entered. " _I better go check if he's okay_."

Fiddleford circled around the restroom, trying to figure out how to make this easier. Ford put his hand over Fiddleford's shoulder, Fiddleford jumped. He turned around to see Stanford.

"I'm sorry if I scared you...Fiddleford, are you okay? You've been acting strange."

Fiddleford did a big gulp and tried to open his mouth. "I-I'm fine...its just..." He tried to explain clearly but his head wouldn't allow it.

"What?" Ford asked with concern in his voice.

"I mean- _Argh, just say it!_ I...I-I'm in love with you Stanford Filbrick Pines...Whenever I'm around you, I have this warm feeling moving through my body, even when I just think about you alone...You're my 42!" Fiddleford leaned back on the wall with his head low.

Ford was wide eyed, he honestly didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "..."

Fiddleford was about to quickly run out the men's restroom but Ford grabbed his wrist. He pulled Fiddleford's hand back behind his back. There faces were close. The sudden move made Fiddleford gasp, Ford still had that shocked look on his face.

Fiddleford turned his face away from Ford, flushed. "I-I'm sorry...I look stupid, don't I?" Fiddleford said with sleepy looking eyes.

" _Say something! Do something damnit!_ " Ford brought his hand back in front of him, he gently used his right hand to grab Fiddleford's chin, he turned Fiddleford's head so that he could see him. "No, I'm the one who looks stupid. I'm the one whose sorry. I listen to my brain too much...I should've listened to what my heart had to say."

Fiddleford was a flushing mess.

Ford let his right hand fall to his side, he lowered his head feeling a bit guilty.

" _What should I do?..._..." Fiddleford wrapped his arms around Ford, he brought his face closer to the other man, closing his eyes. His lips locked with Ford's. He moved so fast Ford didn't even see it coming.

Ford closed his eyes, he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Fiddleford's back. They stopped for a second to breathe and get air then they kissed a second time, and deepened the kiss.

They stopped and turned when they heard someone clapping slowly. "Wow, Ford. I always knew you had it in ya. Hahaha!" The old manager said.

One of Ford's friends at the hotel, Ford blushed furiously with embarrassment. "I-I-"

Fiddleford was embarrassed as well. His ears lit up with red light.

"Oh don't worry, no need to explain, I saw the whole thang. I must say that was a heart warming speech you did there-"

"Mr. Register, please stop." Ford said with his hand covering his face.

"No you stop, you're making me jealous. Hahaha! But seriously, you two gotta get a room."

"Y-Yes sir." Ford and Fiddlesticks went to Ford's room. They didn't say a thing on the way there.

Ford shut the door, he then leaned his back on the door and slowly fell to the floor. Fiddleford sat on the bed with butterflies in his stomach.


End file.
